Cosas Muertas
by Claraoutvelt
Summary: Continuación de una de las situaciones más calientes del capítulo Dead Things Cosas Muertas . SEXTA TEMP. BuffyxSpike HOT 18


**Cosas muertas**

Buffy miraba la zona de baile desde la barandilla. Sonrió al ver a sus amigos pasárselo bien bailando. Se reían y cantaban la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Pero su sonrisa se borró casi al momento.

El vacío de su interior se lo había tragado todo. Sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar que, tal vez, ella ya no se lo pasaría así de bien nunca más con sus amigos, como había hecho antaño. Necesitaría muchas fuerzas para recuperar aquellos preciosos días en los que hablaban y bromeaban sin la sombra de ninguna muerte sobre sus cabezas.

La presencia del vampiro a su espalda nubló por completo su mente.

Éste se apoyó a ambos lados de su cintura en la baranda.

"¿Lo ves?", le murmuró la trémula voz del demonio. "Siempre intentas estar con ellos, pero siempre acabas en la oscuridad, conmigo."

Su mano le acarició suavemente el hombro.

"¿Qué pensarían de ti si descubrieran las cosas que has hecho? ¿Si supieran quien eres realmente?"

Buffy no contestó. El calor se había apoderado de ella, que ya temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. La mano que le acariciaba el brazo descendió por su cadera y su muslo hasta el borde de la falda y comenzó a subir, rozándose contra su pierna para estimularla.

"Por favor…", suplicó Buffy débilmente.

Eso no iba a ser suficiente para él. El tono de su voz estaba cargado de deseo, ambos lo sabían.

"Detenme."

Spike le subió la falda lentamente, haciéndose de rogar. Buffy gimió cuando notó le bajaba las bragas. Sus manos masajearon los glúteos firmes de la cazadora, cuyo mundo se difuminó al oír el sonido de la cremallera y sentir después el frío miembro del vampiro contra ella.

Lentamente, la penetró desde atrás, muy suavemente para evitar llamar la atención con movimientos bruscos. Buffy se apretó contra la barra de hierro, cogiéndola fuertemente y aspirando profundamente en busca de aire que no estuviera cargado de humo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que hacían, pues el abrigo de cuero los tapaba lo suficiente.

El vampiro la miró a la cara. Era tan deseable. Su manera de gemir lo volvía loco. Sonrió macabramente cuando vio sus ojos cerrados por el placer.

"No, no cierres lo ojos. Mírales", dijo volviendo a introducirse en ella.

Buffy obedeció sin decir nada y bajó la vista hasta sus amigos. El vestido rojo de Anya destacaba entre la gente, por eso le fue fácil encontrarlos al momento.

Spike la sujetó firmemente por las caderas para moverla contra él, sin perder el lento ritmo que llevaban. Se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, y sabía el morbo que le estaba provocando a la cazadora.

"Ése no es tu mundo. Lo tuyo son las sombras. Conmigo. Mira a tus amigos y dime que no te gusta hacer esto… delante de sus narices."

***

Buffy podría haberse echado a llorar, pero prácticamente apenas podía pensar en nada.

Sus amigos la buscaron en los sillones y en la barra, sin éxito. En cualquier momento la buscarían también por arriba. Spike se dio cuenta.

"Vamos, mi amor."

Salió de ella y le hizo darse la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. La pegó contra sí para que sintiera en todo momento su sexo, duro y palpitante. Buffy apoyó las manos en su pecho.

"La gracia se pierde si son ellos los que nos ven", dijo sensualmente.

Y la arrastró al final de la sala, metiéndose con ella tras las cortinas que decoraban las paredes negras del la terraza.

Buffy se dejó hacer sin rechistar. Lo deseaba. Incluso cuando el vampiro le arrancó las bragas, volviendo a penetrarla contra la pared, ella se dejó hacer.

Se besaron con pasión, con lujuria, casi con violencia. Sin embargo los movimientos de sus cuerpos estaban muy marcados y Spike era claramente el que llevaba el ritmo y el control del encuentro.

Buffy sintió el placer recorrerla por todo su ser. Cada fibra suya vibraba clamando más y más. Se agarró a él por los hombros para no caer al suelo tras el inminente orgasmo que posiblemente la dejaría sin fuerzas. El vampiro no flaqueó ni un segundo, y siguió embistiéndola a lo bestia mientras sus manos recorrían la figura de la cazadora estrujando sus pechos sin cuidado.

Buffy gimió débilmente y apretó los dientes con una mueca.

Spike sonrió. Le estaba haciendo daño.

"¿Te duele, pet?" preguntó burlonamente.

Buffy le sostuvo la mirada, suplicando sin palabras que acabara con todo, y que lo hiciera rápido.

¿Y acabar con la diversión?

El vampiro apretó de nuevo sus pechos, haciendo que la cazadora se mordiera el labio con otro gemido lastimero. Se mantuvo quieto, dejó de moverse dentro de ella. Acercó su rostro lentamente, paseando sus labios por la mejilla caliente y roja de la chica hasta llegar a su oído. Y entonces, al tiempo que de un tirón arrancaba el coletero que sujetaba el pelo de Buffy y lo hacía caer sobre sus hombros, susurró:

"Te lo mereces…"

La besó para acallar el grito que, después una última estocada, proferiría Buffy al ir directa al orgasmo. El grito retumbó en su boca y en su cabeza unos segundos y después todo paró.

Buffy alzó la cabeza en busca de oxígeno. Su pecho chocaba contra el de Spike al respirar.

Le miró a los ojos tristemente y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

El vampiro, sin llegar a salir de ella, la abrazó con una dulzura que nada en absoluto tenía que ver con la brutalidad y frialdad de sus actos de hacía apenas unos segundos.

Buffy se aferró a él como una niña pequeña abraza a su peluche más preciado y enterró su cara en su cuello, soltando contra su piel todos sus miedos a través de desesperados gimoteos causados por el llanto.

Spike sintió las cálidas lágrimas resbalando por su cuello y se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que, una vez más, acababa de pasar. Se maldijo a sí mismo a la vez que le mesaba el pelo con suavidad, besándola entre pequeñas pausas.

"Shhh, mi amor, no llores", le decía con voz leve. "Por favor, Buffy, nena, para…"

Y así, poco a poco, conseguía rebajar al mínimo el sufrimiento de la chica, que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Siempre lo conseguía, pero cada vez era más difícil calmarla y más fácil hacerla sufrir. Con la misma facilidad que ella podía martirizarlo a él cuando quería.

Si aquello seguía así, terminarían por matarse el uno al otro.

Pero una vez que habían empezado, ninguno de los dos era capaz de parar…


End file.
